japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hell Fire
Hell Fire is a dark song feature in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film). The song are sung by the film's main villain, Judge Claude Frollo (the late Tony Jay). The song "Hellfire" was intended to contrast the song "Heaven's Light", which was a song that was sung by Quasimodo moments earlier, expressing his feelings of love for Esmeralda. Unlike Heaven's Light, which talks about Esmeralda in a good way. Hell Fire talks about Esmeralda in a evil way. Lyrics :Church Chorus : Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty) :Church Chorus : Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin) :Church Chorus : Beato Michaeli archangel (To the blessed archangel Michael) :Church Chorus : Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints) :Frollo : Beata Maria :Frollo : You know I am a righteous man :Frollo : Of my virtue I am justly proud :Chorus : (Et tibit Pater) (And to you, Father) :Frollo : Beata Maria you know I'm so much purer than. :Frollo : The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd :Chorus : (Quia peccavi nimis) (That I have sinned) :Frollo : Then tell me, Maria :Frollo : Why I see her dancing there. :Frollo : Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul. :Chorus : (Cogitatione) (In thought) :Frollo : I feel her, I see her :Frollo : The sun caught in her raven hair. Is blazing in me out of all control :Chorus : (Verbo et opera) (In word and deed) :Frollo : Like fire Hellfire. This fire in my skin. This burning :Frollo : Desire Is turning me to sin :Frollo : It's not my fault :Chorus : (Mea culpa) (Through my fault) :Frollo : I'm not to blame :Chorus : (Mea culpa)' (Through my fault)' :Frollo : It is the gypsy girl :Frollo : The witch who sent this flame :Chorus : (Mea maxima culpa) (Through my most griveous fault) :Frollo : It's not my fault :Chorus : (Mea culpa)' (Through my fault)' :Frollo : If in God's plan :Chorus : (Mea culpa)' (Through my fault)' :Frollo : He made the devil so much Stronger than a man :Chorus : (Mea maxima culpa) (Through my most griveous fault) :Frollo : Protect me, Maria :Frollo : Don't let this siren cast her spell :Frollo : Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone :Frollo : Destroy Esmeralda :Frollo : And let her taste the fires of hell :Frollo : Or else let her be mine and mine alone (song pauses, guard knocks on the door) :Guard : Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped :Frollo (Speaking) : What? :Guard : She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone. :Frollo (Speaking) : But how? I... Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris! (song resumes) :Frollo : Hellfire :Frollo : Dark fire :Frollo : Now gypsy, it's your turn :Frollo : Choose me or :Frollo : Your pyre :Frollo : Be mine or you will burn :Chorus : (Kyrie Eleison) (Lord have mercy) :Frollo : God< have mercy on her :Chorus : (Kyrie Eleison) (Lord have mercy) :Frollo : God have mercy on me :Chorus : (Kyrie Eleison) (Lord have mercy) :Frollo : But she will be mine. Or she will burn!!!! Trivia *This is the third and final song that Frollo sings in the first film. The first is The Bells of Notre Dame. While the econd is Stay in Here. *The songs talks about Esmeralda in a bad way at the location of the fire place, which is why the songs aura is dark red. *This song is considered to be one of the darkest songs in any Disney film, depicting Hell, damnation, religion and lust, four subjects that are generally considered to be inappropriate for young children. This song and sequence prompted the ratings board of the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) to consider a PG rating for the film. The sequence contains also heavy visuals to match the lyrics, including provocative dancing from images of Esmeralda in the fire. *Hellfire is often considered the darkest song in any Disney film, and it, along with Frollo in general, are very popular in online fan communities and are often parodied/edited, much like Gaston and his respective songs. *Hellfire has become a track commonly associated with Disney Villains as an instrumental in various Disney park shows, such as in World of Color, the Tokyo DisneySea version of Fantasmic!, and in fireworks shows such as Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams, and HalloWishes. *The hooded priests sing 'mea culpa' meaning 'that's my fault', to answer to Frollo's "That's not my fault". *The priests are singing the beginning of the Confiteor (in Latin), a portion of the Penitential Rite of the Catholic Mass where the people confess their sins and ask for forgiveness. *In the start of the song, Frollo claims himself to be righteous. Ironically, he sets fire to Paris the very next day. *Despite Frollo claiming to be a righteous man, he displays some form of all Seven Deadly Sins in the lyrics of the song. This was likely done intentionally to show his hypocritical way of thinking. *The lines Of my virtue I am justly proud and You know I'm so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd show him displaying Pride, considered the most dangerous of the seven, as it is often used to justify the other 6 deadly sins, or even deny committing them in the first place. This is displayed frequently in the song, and the film as a whole, and could be considered the first thing that he has committed. *Frollo's intense desire for Esmeralda to be his and his alone show Lust, Envy and Greed. *Lust as the intense sexual desire for Esmeralda, especially her body alone. *Envy towards anyone else who may gain her affections. *Greed for seeing her merely as an item to be gained, and wanting her intensely even though he doesn't actually need her. *His intent to destroy her if she does not comply is an example of Anger/Wrath. *Frollo claiming it is not his fault he is sinning, and blaming Esmeralda for tempting him can be seen as an act of Sloth, as he is not taking the initiative to better himself, nor taking responsibility for his own sins. *Gluttony is sometimes interpreted as Selfishness, displayed when Frollo says he will burn down all of Paris (despite what it would do to the innocents of the city) to get to Esmeralda. :Live Action Film :all information on Hellfire came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Hellfire Gallery Video Category:Songs